Over The Hills
by ThePeacefulRebel
Summary: Five years have passed since House and Wilson rode off together on motorcycles. Now the medical genius of our time is a homeless alcoholic on the run from the law, but things start to change when he meets a suicidal woman. (Credit to donvito62 for cover image)
1. Chapter 1

**House: Over The Hills**

**Chapter 1**

The sky that night was a dark blue with thunder and lightning agitating the atmosphere. Gushes of wind blowing trees and their branches back and forth. a beautiful sight for an ugly night. Her maschera dripped down with her tears as she made her way from advanced civilization to primitive nature. She was driving through the wooded area not giving a shit about traffic laws or the warning of a possible thunderstorm by meteorologist. If things go right she will not be alive to witness the consequences of her actions. This relatively young woman was driving with anger and hatred throughout her veins. She stopped the sedan on the grass nearby. Placing her purse and its contents including her ID and a letter on the ground nearby so people will find the body more easily. At least one life can be made easier from this. She has arrived at Milton Hill`s Park.A place not for good little boys and girls.A place for teenagers to make unsafe bonfires, do drugs, have sex and collectively ruin their futures.

She grabbed a container of bleach out of sedan and walked down a path for roughly fifteen minutes until she found a comfortable clearing to do the deed.

With shaky hands she took the cap off the bleach container.

Then sniffed the opening with all its nastiness. "It's a disgusting and awful way to die. It's perfect." she muttered.

Warm tears moving down her face while thinking about getting fired from Dennys by her boss (as if that job paid enough to get by in the first place) and Kevin leaving her for her best friend. This park is the place where they first thought having her death on their conscience would serve those bastards right. everything and everyone will finally be separated from her. death will bring total relief. She lifted the jug up to her mouth but right before she could even drink a single drop. She heard some leafs rustling was watching her.

Was it Kevin coming to apologize and fucking be all lovey duby? "good, he can watch me die with agony." she thought angrily to herself. She started to change her mind when she heard footsteps coming closer which both frightened and annoyed her.

"Fuck off Kevin!" she screamed then turned her head.

"I`m going to guess Kevin is your douche ex-boyfriend and he left you for a another woman?" a masculine voice uttered in her eyesight was a very disagreeable, bearded dirty man in ratty clothes. Wearing a baseball cap and using a thick branch as a walking stick. He stank of cheap whiskey and sweat.

she stared at him in confusion for a moment until he said "...He left you for another man?"

_The ball was being tossed back and forth against the wall._

_House and foreman where just sitting in front of the dry erase board with symptoms and incorrect diagnosis written on it._

_"nothing makes sense" stated foreman quietly. "You have any idea?"_

_House remained silent. every test, every medication, every test result, every treatment, every instance of breaking into offices and homes turned up eccentric medical genius who solves 90 percent of his cases with prideful excellence has reached the limit of his knowledge and understanding._

_House gave a look at Foreman that spoke louder than knew the answer to his question._

_Chase opened the door to the room. "Go away. can't you see me and Foremen are having a romantic dinner together?" House said._

_Chase ignored the statement and said with sadness in his voice. "Patients dead."_

_House quit tossing the ball suddenly and quietly then said " I expect to see the autopsy report by next Wednesday." House got up and walked to his office. Neither Chase or Foreman stopped him or said anything._

_They knew House wanted to be left alone._

"Who the hell are you?" she snapped at him bitterly.

"I'm Superman and I'm here to bravely save you but the red and blue pajamas are at the dry cleaners." He spoke sarcastically.

"I don't need some fucking Pollyanna lying to me by saying everything will be okay!I have nothing and no one in my life anymore!" she shouted. "Now leave!"

"That bleach you are about to drink is store brand. You couldn't even afford main brand for your death?" He criticized bluntly. "You need some style, I mean you are wearing an ugly pair of flip-flops for goodness sakes!"

She ignored his verbal insults. "W-why are you here?" she was now scared of him now more than ever.

"I was just passing through town and I thought to myself that I better stop to save some emo teenager from herself,just for the hell of it."

"Fuck off, I'm twenty-three."she replied.

" Tomatoe, tomato." He Brushed off. " Before you stupidly quench your thirst let me give you credible information about bleach poisoning. Sodium hypochlorite is what makes bleach dangerous. Death by it could take minutes, hours or even day-"

"I don't care." She interrupted. she is starting to wish she didn't leave the pepper spray with her purse and ID.

"...Or it may not kill you at all. Just put you in a coma for a few weeks but beforehand hand you will probably deal with a a lot of vomiting and horrible stomach pain." He informed in an apathetic tone.

She gave him a devilish smile. "Only one way to find out!" she said with a hint of gallows humor and proceeded to lift the jug to her mouth. Before she could drink the jerkass of a man grabbed it out of her hand."Bottoms up" he said pseudo-enthusiastically.

He lifted the bleach and chugged it down like it was vodka.

"Oh my God!..Oh my fucking God!...You Idiot!...You psychopath! "She screamed at him. He stopped and threw the half empty container on the ground. " Don't worry I've had worst...Hey where are you going? The party just started!" She took off running from the mad homeless man. Towards the car? The nearby hills? The gas station a mile away? Itdidn't just had to get away from felt a disrupt of afflictive emotions throughout her body. "He is going to die and its my fault?" she asked herself as she ran.

"THWACT!" The homeless man`s stick hit her in the leg and she tumbled to the ground.

Before she could even consider getting up he quickly pinned her down on the ground and whispered in her ear with a sadistic grin. "Now there are many I could this..I could strangle you to death with my bare hands...I could whack your brains out with my handy walking stick..."

"P-please." She sobbed .

"...Once I do there will be no light at the end of the tunnel. No pearly gates and a Saint Peter. No angels singing a rendition of Amazing Grace. Only oblivion. Nothingness for all eternity."

She feared her death will now be a homicide and not suicide. She wanted to wanted to escape. She wanted to live.

With some trouble he got off of her and stated soberly,"...But you are not getting off that easily." She looked at him with an expression of shock and turned his head away from her. "I still have twenty-eight dollars left over from betting successfully on a cock-fight in Georgia. There is a friendly twenty-four-seven dinner a couple of miles away and I'm starving." She blinked and she was blown away with astonishment. He had just assaulted her with a stick and threatened to murder her now he wants to eat out with her?

"After you threatened to kill me?" She asked bluntly.

House was silent for one pensive moment before saying. "If you where serious about dying you would have begged me to kill you instead of the opposite." She had become silent at his was a touche moment but she didn't want to admit it.

There was a minute of awkward silence before the psychopathic homeless man said "I'll say this before I walk away and steal your car. If you honestly and truly feel as if you will never have a moment of pleasure, fulfillment or happiness ever again in your life I will not only refrain from stopping you but I will help you end your life. I recommend either a bullet through the head or jumping off the golden gate bridge...Now what will it be?"

She swallowed her saliva and said "I'll drive."

"Great, now ditch those hideous flip-flops in a bush before we leave."

_He loathed hospitals._

_To him hospitals where unfamiliar and creepy places, the Ideal setting for a bad horror is the feeling of being captive. You are told when you may eat and drink, when you can or cannot get out of bed, the language people where using in the halls Is hard to hear and understand. The hospital is a realm filled with the symbols of pain and discomfort. It was a realm of needles, scalpels and dangerous at least the love of his life was by his side. He was smiling at her warmly while holding her hand .Love brightened the environment of the room. Cameron and Chase where getting blood from him to run another arbitrary test when a new symptom caught Chase`s attention. "Cameron look at his eyes." Cameron and the wife noticed with concern that they where both blood-shot._

_"What's wron-" Before the man could finish the sentence he began cough and gag violently with blood coming out of his , Cameron and a few nurses that came in the room took immediate action but not before the patient flatlined. The wife was panicking horribly, a nurse ended up pulling her away. A defibrillator unit was brought at the speed of sound and Chase brought it to man`s chest. "one...two...three! clear!" No change in the monitor._

_"one...two...three! clear!" _

_No change._

_"one...two...three! clear!"_

_No improvement._

_"Chase.." Cameron said softly with a kind understanding._

_"one...two...three! clear!"_

_Nothing._

_"Chase.. he`s gone."_

_Cameron was right. He breathed deeply with a heavy heart and said "I'm calling it: 6:45 pm...Monday August 20th."_

_His wife was now a widow._


	2. Chapter 2

**House: Over The Hills**

**Chapter two**

Gregory House was emptying his stomach contents into the dinner toilet.

If anyone saw this event they wouldn't have believed him had he said truthfully that he hasn`t eaten in two days. He flushed what was left of the bleach, got up and cleaned himself in the sink. At a booth across from the restrooms was the woman ordering chicken noodle soup from the waitress. "I'll take more beer and a steak, well done." Said House as he was approaching the booth. The waitress nodded, finished up and walked off.

"How much do you drink?" She asked while looking into straight into his blue eyes. "Enough to make me forget I'm around other people." He said cynically.

"Zero faith in humanity?" She replied.

"I haven't lost all faith in humanity just ninety-nine percent of it." He quipped."What is your name?"

"Mindy...Mindy Williams."She replied while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Good to know for future reference...Now what are you lying about?" He asked bluntly.

"W-what?"

"An unchanging and universal truth of human nature is this: everybody lies."he said as a matter of fact. "You are not alone in your life..Who else is there?"She had an offended look on her face then sighed."My mom."

"You and mommy don't play nice with each other?" he said with a sardonic attitude.

She shriveled her nose and stated coldly." You're an ass."

"And you tried to kill yourself over an idiot boy and a shitty minimum wage job."

She stared at him with disapproval as the waitress brought the food and drinks, not hearing or not caring about the exchange. When she left he said "Sorry." He wasn't sorry. "I thought we where playing a game of state the obvious."

She sighed. "My mom gets these migraines...She uses them as an excuse to emotionally abuse me."House`s ears perked up at this."...I rather not talk about it."Mindy mumbled then spoke clearly. " What is your name?"

"Henry Mycroft." House lied.

She rolled her eyes knowing this was a lie but decided to play along with the possible serial killer. "You have anyone in your life?"

"I used to have a friend."he replied.

"Just one?"

House was silent.

_It was time._

_At a cheap hotel room in Indiana, James Wilson's cancer was at its worse._

_So called deceased doctor house brought out morphine injections so Wilson wouldn't feel as much pain. James was tucked comfortably in the bed coughing and sweating but with a heavenly glow. He had found peace and contentment with the grim reaper. "As soon as I inject these in the pain will become numbness. Your end will be quiet and painless."House said with much humanity._

_"Thank you."Wilson said while coughing._

_"It's the least that can-"_

_"No I mean...Thank you for everything."_

_House gave his heterosexual life partner a puzzled look._

_"House...Before you bailed me out...Before we became friends I was apathetic...A bit of a jerk who drinked and smoked mindlessly...Hell I only started studying medicine in the first place for money." House looked his friend in the eyes while tears where beginning to spread across Wilson`s face. "Your pranks, insults and influence in general paradoxically turned me into a thoughtful, compassionate and loving person...Thank you."_

_"Wilson I-" House muttered before being interrupted again._

_"You always thought you where bringing out the wild and reckless side in me but in truth...You brought out the good in me." Wilson finished before he started to squirm in pain."House...morphine..."_

_House injected Wilson with it._

_"Goodbye House." He said then began to fall asleep for the last time ever._

_"Goodbye Wilson."_

_Soon it seemed Wilson was gone. House began to leave with his mind in many places so he did not notice Wilson mumbling the name of cutthroat bitch. His last words._

_"...A-Amber?" _

House and Mindy finished their meal and paid for it.

"Now what?" she asked while they where getting up to leave.

"Either I will leave now for Orlando or I will find a five-star ditch to sleep in. I can't stay in one place for too long but the ditch near the movie theater looks nice."

"No you won't." she smiled. "You are staying at my place for the night. The couch folds out into a bed."

"Letting the man who hit you with a stick sleep over? How moronic!" He then rubbed his chin. "Although we could have fun painting our nails and rave about Brad Pitt's bu-"

"Shut up. I'm driving." she interrupted as they where getting into the sedan.

"But mum!"

She shriveled her nose at him and turned the ignition.

House broke the silence. "Do you still live with mommy?

She looked at him and replied. "Yes but she can get fucked."

It was time to meet the mother.

_A drug addict, a liar, a hypochondriac and a negative nancy._

_She was called these both directly and indirectly by doctors._

_Ever since she was a child she suffered intrusive and debilitating migraines along with long moments of fatigue._

_She now regrets ignoring these afflictions that caused this pain and how she downplayed them to her family._

_The migraines where getting worse._

_It was midnight and she was looking at all the bills on her desk._

_Eight thousand to eleven thousand dollars for useless medical tests that found nothing. She is not able to pay._

_Her anger and depression was growing._


	3. Chapter 3

**House: Over The Hills**

**Chapter three**

House had a hangover and the solution that popped into his mind was to drink more alcohol. At first he forgot where he was and why he was here until the memories of last night tore through the fantasy of his dreams that still had a hold on his perception. As it turns out Mindy`s mommy was not at home that night or the early morning hours so he went to sleep on the fold out bed without resistance from mama bear. He groaned then got up with his stick while still groggy.

"Morning sunshine." a familiar voice greeted him.

"If I am still asleep I think Freddy Krueger is having his fun with me."He greeted back.

Mindy rolled her eyes then said. "Want coffee?"

"And asprin."He muttered. She brought him a cup of coffee and a small aspirin bottle from her purse.

He swallowed the entire bottle and pulled a small vodka container from his backpack which he poured into the coffee. The relaxed environment started to change when they both heard the front door open. Mom was home.

An angry voice uttered "Mindy where the hell have you been?" She then saw House.

" And who the fuck is this?" Mama bear said before her daughter could reply. House quickly answered "I'm the cable repair man. I'm here to fix your entertainment and take off my pants when the moment is right."

"He is one of my friends from work." House realized that the mom probably had no idea about Mindy loosing her job and boyfriend."I invited him to stay over for the night."

"You should have gotten my permission first."She stated bitterly."...He doesn't look or smell like someone who has worked at Denny's within the last week."

"I'm in charge of cleaning the men's restroom. My name is Henry Mycroft."He lied.

"I'm Samantha Williams, now if you excuse me I have to go upstairs." Samantha left both of them alone in the living room while she walked up the short flight of stairs into the second story of her home. When she made her way up there she began to feel nauseous and fatigued. She went inside of her bedroom and sat down on her bed. She was not in a good mood and she was thankfully now alone, or she thought

"Just got done running a marathon?" House said while at the door of the bedroom surprising her.

"No."She spoke in an annoyed tone of voice." Are you here to take your pants off?"

"I think you have in recent weeks."He quipped.

"Excuse me?" She asked with a look of confusion as he walked over and checked the pulse on her arm.

"Your heart rate is exceedingly and dangerously fast for someone who only walked up some stairs."He said.

While being ready to scream at this creep to leave her home she asked "What does that mean?"

He sat down next to her on the bed and said bluntly."You're pregnant."

_House never got the autopsy report._

_He was at the clinical autopsy itself despite the demands from the pathologist to "go away" and "shut up".The man got fed up with House`s bad behaviour and delayed the examination to get security so Gregory House could be forced away. House slowly leaned over the body to get near the deceased man's ear._

_"I'm sorry." He said softly then after a moment began to leave._

_The later released results of the autopsy was inconclusive._

House has not had a shower in five weeks.

last time he had one was at a truck stop in Tennessee.

The hot water was refreshing and relieving for his body and mind. He used Mindy`s shampoo and body wash even though it will now make him smell like strawberries for hours to come. Soon he felt the water starting to get cool so he shut it off and opened the curtains to get out. While examining the restroom he found shaving cream and a ladie`s razor, it would do. He shaved all the funky and dirty hair off his face until he started looking like his old self from five or six years ago but with greying lamented on how pale and fragile his appearance is,he needed to eat more often.

He is now fifty-five years old.

A fifty-five year old who saved a woman from killing herself by attacking her then telling her mother who suffers from deep physical pain that she is pregnant causing her to panic and leave to get a pregnancy test. All while he is on the run from law enforcement for faking his death to get out of legal punishment.

He finds this interesting.

After drying himself off he put on his clothes and exited the restroom to Mindy standing in the hall saying. "Please don't wear those dirty clothes, you can have my dad`s old clothing...You also look a lot less scary now without the dirt and beard."

"You have a father?" he asked while raising an eyebrow and ignoring the arbitrary compliment.

"Not anymore."

"Oh." House replied passively as he walked down the hall with Mindy to Samantha`s bedroom where she opened a dresser drawer for him.

"Take what you need."She said and left the room presumably for her own bedroom. As House was about to put his hands Into the dead man's clothing he looked on top of the dresser. His eyes widened with shock at what he saw. There was a photo of Samantha with her now deceased spouse on one of their vacations.

Her husband was a former patient.

_This was the happiest of holidays._

_Cuddly and her family where spending Christmas night and day together eating festive meals, exchanging gifts, singing carols, watching holiday themed films and kissing under the mistletoe._

_Everyone was enjoying themselves._

_At one point the phone rang and Cuddy`s husband was going to answer it but she managed to get to it first._

_"Hello?" She answered._

_there was breathing on the other end._

_She then said "Who is this? I can hear you breathing."_

_"Goodbye." A male voice said._

_"House!?"_

_Then she heard the dial tone. He had hung up._

_House stood there at the bus station payphone. His bus was going to leave in ten minutes so he began to hurry himself up._

_He had to leave this place as soon as he could._

_He knew Cuddy was going to bring this up with the police._


	4. Chapter 4

**House: Over The hills**

**Chapter Four**

"Never let an idiot destroy your inner peace."

These where the thoughts of the agitated Samantha Williams shopping at Walgreen for a cheap pregnancy test. Despite her resentment for that eccentric man she couldn't help but fear he was right and a new bundle of joy was on its way. She could barely afford to take care of her herself and her daughter let alone another baby. She lamented at having trouble finding what she needed on her own, so she walked towards the pharmacist counter for help.

Exhaustion crept up on her before she could ask a single question.

While she was panting heavily in front of the counter the elderly pharmacist asked "Is something wrong miss?" Samantha then fell over her own two feet with a loud thud on the ground. With the random woman unconscious on the ground the staff immediately called nine-one-one.

_His new life ended when it barely began _

_House grabbed all the belongings and supplies he could out of his apartment he started renting out last month at the speed of sound. The police where coming for him. He was reckless, careless and unmindful of his own daily behavior. If they caught him they would lock him up and throw away the key. He hopped on his motorcycle but not before looking back at his former home. _

_With Wilson now nonexistent he got a Job as a librarian, started taking community college classes and started attending a local bar he enjoyed. The world apparently had different plans. _

_He heard vehicles…. Possible police officers driving towards him in the distance. House floored it as fast he could away from another chance at life. _

_He wondered what he would do next._

"I'm her boyfriend." House lied to get into the hospital room with Mindy. The nurse allowed him in despite her skepticism. Northwest Methodist hospital phoned the patient's daughter to alert her that Samantha passed out suddenly and violently. The lights where off to create a relaxing atmosphere with the only light visible leaking from the windows. Mindy approached her mother's bed with diligence and shock at seeing her mother in this state.

The migraines were not an excuse after all.

House was poking, probing and examining her body carelessly. She stared at him with a powerful contempt. "Why are you here?" she finally blurted

"Your mommy is fascinating. " He answered. "It would be entertaining to take her case."

"You are a doctor?" she asked with a bit of surprise. "Who would let you be any kind of health professional?"

"I was before I died in a fire."House said. She was starting to wish she didn't let him stay the night. "My mom is near death…And this is fascinating to you?" She said while holding Samantha's hand.

"Yes." He bluntly put it.

"I'll be fine...Honey…"A weak voice interrupted them. This was the first time in years if at all Samantha had called her child, honey. "M-mom." she smiled at her mother with relief. A doctor walked into the room saying with kindness "Hello I'm Doctor Cole Hooks, how are you feeling?" House raised his eyebrows peculiarly at the young doctor.

He was a Diagnostician.

"I feel like shit." Samantha muttered.

"Do you know whats wrong with her?"Mindy asked. He shoke his head and said "That is why I am here, do you have any family history of diabetes Miss Williams?"

"Her blood-pressure is profoundly haywire and she has had fatigue earlier but diabetes won't explain her joint pain and migraines. Try asking about another disease that is actually logically consistent."House said coldly.

"I see we have a graduate of Google university." Doctor Hooks said mockingly."Mr...?"

"Mycroft."House lied again. "Henry Mycroft, I'm the patient's boyfriend and we where both having a fight before she passed out, I'm now swimming in guilt and shame."House said with a blank expression. Samantha didn't fight against the man's lies.

"Unless you can tell me something useful about her history then please don't Interrupt us."

"She is pregnant. However I am not the father and I can get Maury here to prove it" House replied.

"Maybe pregnant."Samantha countered."Besides I'm starting to feel better now, can I just get out of this hell hole as soon as I can?"

"You are legally allowed to leave without our interference but there is a chance that you could pass out again at anytime, anyplace."

"Stay." House ordered.

everyone glared at him in response to his authoritarianism.

House suddenly got up from the chair then flipped the light switch on causing Samantha to squirm in pain and discomfort." Turn it off." Hooks said nearly shouting.

House did so with a pensive look on his face.

A new symptom.

_The Young child was hiking happily with his mother and father._

_It was a beautiful and memorizing summer day._

_Before it was a hang out place for deviant teenagers, Milton Hill's Park was the ideal place for families to enjoy their lives._

_This Family ate their picnic at one of the many hills in the area._

_The child smiled with glee and amazement for nature._

_He looked over the hills into wonder._


	5. Chapter 5

**House: Over The Hills**

**Chapter Five**

"The blood test was negative for alcohol or drugs with aspirin as a exception."A female voice stated.

"It could be the early signs of type one Diabetes." Hooks suggested.

"Her blood sugar is normal but her blood pressure is dangerous and Diabetes doesn't explain photophobia either." She replied.

The voice of an African-American doctor spoke up. "It`s Lupus. It has been known to cause damage to the heart, joints and the peripheral nervous system which explains fatigue and photophobia."

Hooks nodded. "We should start her on immunosuppressant medication right away."

"Stupid Diagnosis, there is no sign of inflammation or tissue damage." Said a mean voice at the doorway."Also she is pregnant and this is not an abortion clinic unless someone has a spare clothes hanger somewhere."

"What are doing in here? This place is off-limits for visiting family."Asked the annoyed Hooks while everyone stared at House.

"I thought this was the men`s restroom but obviously its the women's. "House said. Gregory House had intruded into the team of six diagnostician working on Samantha's case. They already seem to hate him. He felt at home. He continued by saying "I'm the patient's lover so I have the right to know what her doctors are doing with her.

"We will alert you to any changes or development. "A male british voice said from the table. He had a name badge with Stephen Blackadder written on it."In the meantime she needs you by her side." He said in a thoughtful tone of voice. House could tell he was the nicest person here, he was going to have fun with this one.

"He is coming with me." A familiar voice interrupted from behind House.

House turned around and remarked. "Nevermind this is the psyche-ward after all."

It was Grumpy.

_He had to get out-of-town._

_House forced him to quit but Travis Brennan knew that they where going to alert the police._

_He wasn't insane._

_Despite the noble and great Jonas Salk developing a Polio vaccine in the 20th century, he had witnessed innocent people suffer and die from the disease while working with Doctors Without Borders._

_They needed a cure._

_While firmly believing that the ends justified the means he took whatever he could then immediately went on the run._

"You poisoned a patient." House accused to the so-called Albert Humbert the Dean Of Medicine at Northwest Methodist Hospital while in his private office.

"You're dead."Grumpy replied soberly.

"Touche."

"You of all people knew that it often takes rule breaking to do what's right. I did what I had to do to find a cure for polio." Before House could insult him Grumpy did a rare smirk. "You've changed everything House. On the run from the law and with no opportunity to practice medicine. Walking with a stick that may have ants on it, you are at the end of your rope."

House was silent for a moment then said. " Let's reach an agreement. "

"Of what terms?" Grumpy asked.

"I will not report you to the authorities if you don't report me. You will allow me to work on this case or any other I please from behind the scenes." House then thought for a second "Also a regular vicodin prescription and a shiny new cane."

"I can do all of these." The ethnically insane man agreed.

"Good. Now tell Hook's team to test the patient's pee."

Before Grumpy could ask why he got a page and checked it.

"It's twenty seventeen and you still use a pager?" House questioned.

Grumpy ignored his remark then said. "Samantha Williams is not in her room."

Before saying a word House exited the room knowing exactly where to go.

_He told Wilson the gun was a prop._

_He lied._

_Pointed the weapon at him to reinforce the lie._

_It couldn't be more real of a firearm._

_Along with a sword it belonged to Jonathan House, Gregory House's father._

_After House examined them thoroughly he placed them back into his closet._

_little did he know then that the gun is needed in his future. _


	6. Chapter 6

**House: Over The Hills**

**Chapter Six**

It was a chilly evening and the sun was setting over the local park creating a beautiful sight. The doctors, nurses and security was looking for the A-wall Samantha Williams both inside and outside of Methodist Hospital but Doctor Gregory House was the only one to think of looking here. He was walking down the concrete path when he found the patient sitting on a park bench admiring the sunset.

"How did you find me?" She asked in a casual tone of voice without looking at him.

"A nearby park is where I often used to hide from my old boss." He replied while sitting down next to her.

"Your boss at Princeton Teaching Hospital?"

House felt fear and worry creeping into him while still managing to stay stoic.

She knew.

"You know I am Doctor Gregory House..The diagnostician who failed your Husband?" House was visibly uncomfortable.

"Yes."

"How did you find out?"

"Out of a slightly immoral curiosity I checked the front pouch of your back pack in my hospital room" She answered." Your ID was in there."

"You didn't look anywhere else in the bag?"House digged deeper.

"No." She said this in an increasingly sad voice."Finding out who you really are was enough for me."

There was a difficult moment of silence before she continued. " Whatever ended the life of my Edward alluded everyone. I don't blame you and don't blame yourself. "

"You should and I do."He countered. " The great Gregory House failed that day...I made my cases into puzzles and games for my entertainment which this time around only made things worse..."

Warm tears started flowing down Samantha's face when she changed the subject."What was my daughter doing out late the night before we met?"

House took a moment to gather his thoughts before answering.

He had lied enough today.

"Your daughter.. Mindy lost her Job and her boyfriend..She gave up..left a letter saying farewell before I found her...Moments before she drunk bleach while walking through the area.."

"Was I blamed on that letter for treating her like I did?"

House waited a tense moment then said "Yes."

Samantha broke down in wild sobbing but still managed to gasp out " These past months...These past years since Edward died and I moved here to Florida..I have been angry, hateful, aggressive, depressed and vindictive against the entire world..I've become a monster..."

"Because you live in constant pain?" House inferred.

"Y-yes..The migraines and the fatigue I have had since I-I was...So young have gotten worse to the point of being here... I can't stand hospitals and neither could E-Eddy..."

"I live in pain too."

She looked at him with her eyes red.

House continued."Without my consent...My now ex-wife had a chunk of skin removed from my leg because I refused to have a medical team amputate it...I live in physical pain which created the misanthrope sitting next to you now...Even though I was never in the first place."

Samantha replied while wiping her eyes."So we are one of the same."

"No, whatever you have could curable or treatable but you have to come back inside so test can be done. There is hope for you."

She nodded then got up from the bench."I need to talk to Mindy b-."

Before she could finish the sentence began to feel light-headed and dropped to her knees.

Then proceeded to empty her stomach contents on the grass.

House glanced down at her. "Good news!"He said with a psuedo-cheery attitude." Turns out you are not pregnant. "

_Samantha was only a child but had pain and fatigue weekly._

_Her quality of life suffered._

_With the pain she couldn't play outdoors._

_With the pain she couldn't take part in the school play._

_With the pain she couldn't go to prom._

_She spent a few nights at home with a throbbing head._

Mindy was sitting on a chair in her mother's hospital room waiting for the hospital staff to find their missing patient. After struggling with boredom and concern she looked across the room at House's book bag. A slightly immoral curiosity crept over her. She walked over to the bag and started messing around with it. There was a few alcohol bottles inside which she already figured would be inside just from the stench of the accessory .She soon stumbled upon a wallet.

She saw right through House's fake identity at the beginning but now she knew his real name.

It seemed familiar but Mindy couldn't put her finger on it.

She continued fishing looking through different sections of the bag until she found an opened envelope.

It was her suicide letter. What was originally intended to be her farewell to the world.

She read it over and over right on the ground she stood on.

Thinking about how she met this selfish Jerk in the woods.

A selfish jerk that saved her life and somehow someway gave her a reason to live.

She crumbled up the letter and tossed it in the nearby wastebasket. After a few somber moments reflecting she continued to dig through the book bag until she found a big black object. She picked it up and then almost immediately put it down out of fear.

It was a gun.

_Nowhere to run._

_Nowhere to hide._

_Roads are dwindling._

_Corners became rare_

_Gregory House saw only one option left._


	7. Chapter 7

**House: Over The Hills**

**Chapter Seven **

"The test is negative for Lupus." Hooks announced to his team the morning after Samantha vomited.

"It's never lupus." House uttered.

Under the alias Henry Mycroft, Gregory House managed access to work on the case by saying he was a retired MD despite objections from the normally apathetic Doctor Hooks, with all a little help from Grumpy to convince them of course.

Doctor Blackadder spoke up."All the symptoms except photophobia fall in line with the conditions of Lyme disease. Without treatment Lyme disease always gets worse in long periods of time."

"Run a ELISA test."Hooks ordered.

"I know the redcoats and the Yankees don't always get along with each other but can you at at least not allow King George to waste his time a useless test."House mocked."She has no rash!"

"Got any other enlightening Ideas, Mycroft? "Doctor Patricia Thompson asked.

"He shouldn't even be here. He is a relative of the patient not a doctor of medicine. " The African-American male earlier introduced to House as Jake Jergens said. People called him J.J.

"That and Lyme disease can have nonspecific signs and symptoms. " Blackadder added.

"Grandpa Henry may be old and frail but he still has his smarts. "House stated in a faked southern accent." Its Chronic Hepatitis. Run another blood test, check her pee or biopsy her liver. Whichever gives meaning to your miserable existence."

"She hasn't been sexually active so that should rule it out."J.J countered.

"Not if she has a Metabolic Disorder. "Patricia suggested.

Everyone started to look at Doctor Hooks except House.

He gathered his thoughts then said. "Hepatitis doesn't explain photophobia and neither does Lyme disease although lyme disease is known to do damage to ones heart which could explain the high blood pressure and heart rate." He then rubbed his chin."Just in case run a ELISA, get a urine sample to test and while everyone is at it do a MRI for any metabolic abnormalities."

Everyone left for testing except Hooks and House sitting at the table, where House popped a few vicodin pills.

"You are this open about your drug addiction?" Hooks asked when everyone else was gone.

"I'm in pain." House answered then put the bottle away.

"And you are not the patient's boyfriend are you?"Asked Hooks again ignoring House's answer.

"You got me there. I'm actually her mexican pool hubby is away I come inside to play."

Hooks raised his eyebrows and said "Whoever you are...Don't hurt this sick woman or there will be trouble between us."Hooks got up leaving behind a silent House and went to his office.

"Doctor House." Mindy's voice uttered at the door.

House became angry while he walked up to her with his shiny new cane.

"You Idiot!"He said making sure no one heard the exchange. "If someone had heard you say my real name my future would be me getting butt raped in prison."

"I found your gun." Said Mindy while revealing she had his book bag.

House was silent for a second before saying. "Let's talk about this somewhere else. "

_House made it to Florida by foot and hitchhiking._

_Years have passed since Wilson died and House saying that he can start a new life._

_He failed multiple times to do just that._

_He always managed to stay one step ahead of the police albeit barely._

_While walking towards Milton Hill's Park that dark night. _

_He knew what he was going to do._

"You lied to me." Mindy accused. "You weren't just passing through town."

"Everybody lies." House replied.

House took Mindy to a park bench outside the hospital. No one was nearby currently.

"What is the truth?"She asked.

House rolled his eyes and gathered his thoughts."Long after I failed to save your dad. I went to prison and got out on parole when I learned a friend of mine had cancer."

Mindy had suddenly remembered from his words that House was her father's decided to pretend she already knew.

House continued. "I fucked up. Violated my parole and just to spend last months with Wilson the oncologist, I faked my death."

"And law enforcement is on the hunt for you? I recall you saying you can't stay in one place for too long." Mindy asked.

"Correct."House voice got darker."I...went to Milton Hills to end my life."

Mindy gave him a look of bewilderment. "Just like I did." She said.

"Except I had understandable reasons for committing suicide."House looked her in the eyes."I became a drunken homeless man on the run from the law with nothing but a back pack.I nearly got caught a few times but I managed to stay a free man."

"Wait...How did the police found out you where alive?" She asked.

"Security footage of me switching dental records of a former patient I used to complete the crime .Stupid mistake."

Mindy was silent due to a loss of words.

"Before your parent's condom broke creating you, I came to Milton Hills when I was eight with my parents. It was a happy day amongst an unhappy and abusive childhood." House said."In fact the gun you found belonged to my dad."

"Still feel like shooting yourself now?" Mindy asked.

"No."

"Is there a reason?"

"I'm a doctor again." House answered giving a devilish grin.

_Yelling._

_Accusations._

_Blaming._

_Insults._

_Unhappiness._

_Mindy felt hated and treated coldly by her own mom._

_In their own home._

"Everything seems fine. I'm not finding anything." Doctor Blackadder said to Doctor Patricia Thompson while they where examing the monitor during Samantha's MRI.

"No metabolic disorder and no hepatitis."Patrica said. "So her jolly old boyfriend was wrong."

"The man is a jerk. Can't understand what she sees in him."

"To be fair he was a diagnostician himself but lord knows if he still capable of it." Patricia conceded.

They finished the test and removed the patient from the machine.

When Samantha stood up she immediately sat back down while gripping her arm in pain.

"What's wrong?" Blackadder asked.

Samantha breathed heavily then said. "I think I'm having a heart attack."


	8. Chapter 8

**House: Over The Hills **

**Chapter Eight**

Alcohol.

Rock music.

Strippers.

A good time.

He knows he should be at the hospital attending to Samantha's case or comforting Mindy but he decided instead to throw a rather fun adult get together with random people he found at a bar at the William's home without their permission. Mindy just arrived home noticing the commotion and walked up to House with rage in her veins while he was mixing liquor.

"What the hell are you doing?" she shrieked at him over the music.

"Hosting a bible study group."He said sarcastically "I recently discovered Jesus at the bottom of a vodka bottle."

"These people have to leave! Now!"

"Killjoy." He rolled his eyes.

"A biker nearly vomited on my shoes!" after that statement she eyed the bottles and cabinet House was just messing around with. "Are you..Are you drinking my dad's priceless wine collection?"

"He doesn't need it anymore." House replied.

The crowd turned around and the music paused when everyone noticed the aging man had just got punched in the face and fell back against the wall.

After a moment of silence they turned around again to continue to enjoy the strippers and the beer.

"Worth it." House uttered in obvious pain and discomfort.

_Clues._

_Leads._

_Tips._

_Law enforcement has deduced that House was somewhere in Florida thanks to a Heads up from Cuddy._

_The walls are caving in for Gregory House._

"Who is this man and why did you allow him to do anything that involves the well-being of a patient? " Hooks barked at Grumpy in the office of the dean.

"Like I have explained before he is a former colleague and the best doctor I have ever worked with." Travis replied.

"Can I see his medical license or any kind of credential? "He demanded.

Grumpy was silent.

"I will bring a complaint to the board." Hooks said in fact to his boss.

"Give him a chance. He will blow you away. I'm not only demanding you as your boss but I'm asking as a friend to let him save this woman's life." Grumpy pleaded.

Hooks conceded. "He has five days to either bring results or make progress in any way or I will do everything in my power as a doctor to stop this insanity."He then thought for a moment. "Or better yet I will give you or Henry til then to give me solid evidence that he is or ever was an actual damned doctor."

Doctor Hooks left the office leaving Travis Brennan lost in thought.

_It was a sad day._

_The Funeral of James Evan Wilson has transpired._

_All of his friends from Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital was in attendance._

_They where distraught that he was gone._

_But they where at the same time happy that House brought him enjoyment in his last months._

"It wasn't a Heart Attack."Hooks stated to his team and House the morning after these events."Nothing shows oxygen was deprived from the heart muscle."

"Her respiratory system has been horrible ever since she got up to use the restroom this morning. She now needs an oxygen mask to help her breath." Patricia added.

"Pneumonia?" Hooks suggested.

"No inflammation." She counteracted. "Which also rules out Bronchitis, Asthma and Sarcoidosis."

"Checked for an excessive amount of fluid in the lung?" Blackadder asked.

"Yes and no there wasnt." Patricia replied.

"Could it be Hyperpnea?" Blackadder also suggested.

"It would fit except for the fact she hasn't been on a plane in years." Hooks answered.

"The Coffee here is horrible." House interrupted after taking a sip of said mentioned drink." How do you people survive? "

Everyone ignored him.

"Nothing makes sense." Jake stated. "Anyone have any idea? the patient is physically deteriorating right before us."

Memories flooded House at J.J.'s statement.

"Her symptoms so far is fatigue, migraines, joint pain, photophobia, Nausea, depression, vomiting, fainting,high blood pressure, rapid heart rate and a suffering respiratory system." Hooks read to them.

Doctor Hooks suddenly got a page.

He read it and then stated "The patient..."

"What's wrong?" Patricia asked.

"Her vision is blurred."

"Nothing worth seeing at this hospital anyway." House quipped.

"Do you even understand the gravity of this situation?" Hooks accused House as he and his team began to leave so they can check the patient.

House went silent.

He then got a certain expression on his face.

He knew what was wrong with Samantha Williams.


End file.
